Eyes Nose Lips
by Illa Illa
Summary: "kau sudah mendengar lagu baru Taeyang?" / " aku belum." / " dengarkanlah, kurasa itu bagus, dan pas untuk menggambarkan kau dan aku." / "apakah sesakit itu?" / "maafkan kebodohanku.". hanya sebuah FF SooHyunXHyunWoo yang udah lama ada di lampi :(


**Eyes Nose Lips**

**By Illa Illa**

**Genre : romance comedy**

**Length : One Shoot**

**Cast : Kim Soo Hyun and Lee Hyun Woo**

**Rate : T**

**Summary : "kau sudah mendengar lagu baru Taeyang?" / " aku belum." / " dengarkanlah, kurasa itu bagus, dan pas untuk menggambarkan kau dan aku." / "apakah sesakit itu?" / "maafkan kebodohanku."**

**A/N : holla, Illa here, Illa nyubeh di dunia per-ff-an, so, mohon bantuan nya yaa, and jan lupa saran nya, kritik pun Illa terima.**

**.**

**.**

**(/^0^)/**

**Happy Reading.**

**.**

**.**

Udara malam memang cukup dingin saat ini, meskipun ini musim panas, tetap saja udara malam terasa dingin, harus nya, Hyun Woo bergelung selimut di atas kasurnya, bukan berdiri di balkon kamar apartement nya sembari memandang hamparan langit malam yang bertabur bintang.

" aku bosan."

Dua kalimat itu yang keluar setelah sekian lama –empat puluh lima menit tepatnya- Hyun Woo berdiri di sana. Sesekali Hyun Woo akan melihat telpon pintarnya, apakah ada pesan masuk atau panggilan yang mungkin tidak terjawab, yang sayangnya tidak ada di telpon pintarnya.

" apa dia tidak merindukanku?"

Ucap Hyun Woo yang kini bermonolog –tentu saja karena ia hanya sendirian-.

" apa aku telpon dia duluan?"

Hyun Woo tampak menimbang telpon pintar nya, juga otaknya yang kini sedang menimbang nimbang, antara menelpon atau tidak.

" ahh, lebih baik aku menunggu nya yang menelpon terlebih dahulu."

Ujar Hyun Woo yang kini kembali mengantongi telpon pintar nya.

_Jika Rindu dan cintaku bisa di hitung, maka rindu dan cintaku pada alien bodoh itu lebih banyak dari bintang bintang yang bertebaran di seluruh jagat raya._

_._

_._

" apa aku sudah tampan?"

" anda sudah tampan dan anda akan selalu tampan, jadi cepat pergi ke pemotretan."

Soo Hyun tersenyum dengan tampan nya, ia tahu bahwa ia tampan dan akan selalu tampan.

" sudah, jangan bercermin terus, cermin akan bosan kalau kau tetap berdiri di hadapan nya."

Soo Hyun mengerutkan kening nya ketika mendengar suara sang manajer.

" sejak kapan Hyung ada disini?"

Tanya Soo Hyun yang kini berhadapan dengan sang manajer.

" sejak kau senyam senyum tak jelas sembari memandangi pantulan dirimu, apa yang saat itu kau fikirkan?"

Soo Hyun kembali tersenyum dengan tampan nya, ia tadi memikirkan seseorang yang nun jauh di sana saat ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

" Lee Hyun Woo."

Ujar spontan Soo Hyun.

" ahh, bocah itu."

Ujar sang manajer.

" dia sudah remaja sekarang, tapi pipinya masih Chubby Chubby."

Jawab Soo Hyun dengan gemasnya.

" kau merindukan Hyun Woo?"

Tanya sang manajer, Soo Hyun kemudian berfikir, kalo di pikir pikir, ia memang merindukan Hyun Woo, tapi sibuk nya agenda keartisan nya membuat Soo Hyun tak punya waktu hanya untuk menelpon atau pun sekedar mengirim pesan pada teman spesial nya itu.

" ahh, iya. Aku baru sadar kalau aku merindukan nya."

Ujar Soo Hyun dengan raut wajah lelah, tapi sebenarnya tubuh nya memang cukup lelah.

" aku ingin menemui Hyunie."

Ujar Soo Hyun.

" kalau begitu cepat selesaikan pemotretan dan interviewmu dengan majalah itu."

Soo Hyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang manajer yang membuatnya semangat untuk mengakhiri jadwal nya.

" ayo kit-"

" maaf, saya hanya ingin memberitahukan, jadwal pemotretan di tunda satu jam, ada kesalahan teknis di tempat pemotretan."

Soo Hyun kembali mengerutkan kening nya saat ia mendengar kabar itu dari salah satu staff.

" astaga, mereka membuat aku semakin lama di sini dan membuatku tak sabar untuk segera bertemu Hyun Woo."

Sang manajer hanya bisa terkekeh geli mendengar gerutuan Soo Hyun.

" kirim pesan padanya."

Soo Hyun mengernyit bingung saat mendengar perkataan sang manajer.

" kirim pesan Hyun Woo, ia juga pasti merindukanmu."

Soo hyun tersenyum dan langsung menyambar telpon pintar nya.

" hyung, apa lagu yang sedang hits saat ini?"

Tanya Soo Hyun yang menghentikan acara nya untuk mengetik pesan untuk Hyun Woo.

" kudengar saat ini banyak yang membicarakan lagu baru Taeyang, Eyes Nose Lips, kalau tid-"

" ok terima kasih Hyung."

Ujar Soo Hyun yang kembali mengetik pesan untuk orang teristimewa.

.

.

.

**Ping**

Hyun Woo membuka kedua mata nya yang tadi tertutup, merogoh saku celana pendeknya saat mendengar nada pesan masuk dari telpon pintar nya.

**Fr : Alien tampan.**

**Kau sudah mendengar lagu baru Taeyang?**

Hyun Woo mengernyitkan kening nya saat membaca deretan kalimat yang dikirim Soo Hyun, setidak nya harusnya Soo Hyun menanyakan kabarnya, bukan yang lain.

**To : Alien tampan.**

**Aku belum.**

Hyun Woo mengklik send pada layar telpon pintar nya, dan terdengarlah nada pendek yang menotifikasi bahwa pesan nya terkirim, biarlah kali ini Hyun Woo melayani keanehan alien itu.

**Ping.**

Hyun Woo terkekeh geli, cepat juga Soo Hyun membalas pesan nya, apa Soo Hyun sedang free?

**Fr : Alien tampan.**

**Dengarkanlah, kurasa itu bagus, dan pas untuk menggambarkan kau dan aku.**

Hyun Woo penasaran juga dengan lagu baru Taeyang yang di bicarakan oleh Soo Hyun itu.

" Woo, kau belum tidur?"

" ahh, Hyung! Kau membuatku kaget."

Pekik Hyun Woo yang kaget karena manajer yang tiba tiba berada di samping nya.

" hehe, kau sedang berkirim pesan dengan siapa?"

Tanya sang manajer.

" Kim Soo Hyun."

" ahh, alien itu."

Gumam manajer Hyun Woo.

" Hyung, apa kau punya lagu baru Taeyang?"

Tanya Hyun Woo.

" aku ada, remaja saat ini banyak menyukai lagu itu, Eyes Nose Lips."

Ujar sang manajer yang menyerahkan telpon nya pada Hyun Woo.

" aku ingin mendengar lagunya."

Ujar Hyun Woo dengan girang nya, tak lupa juga dengan senyuman manis nya.

.

.

Hyun Woo mengernyitkan kening nya, ia bingung, ehh, atau ia gelisah? Yang mana yang benar yaa?

" kau kenapa Woo?"

Hyun Woo menatap sang manajer Hyung.

" Hyung apa ini benar benar lagu baru Taeyang?"

Tanya Hyun Woo yang masih mengernyitkan kening nya.

" iya tentu saja, bahkan kemarin adalah comeback stage pertama nya."

Hyun Woo semakin bingung, apa maksud Soo Hyun? Soo Hyun bilang lagu ini menggambarkan tentang mereka?

" lagu itu cukup menyayat hati, kan? Adikku bahkan menangis saat mendengar lagu itu."

Hyun Woo hanya terdiam, ia bahkan tak mendengar kan apa kata sang manajer selanjutnya, yang ada di otaknya hanya ada satu, apakah sesakit itu saat Soo Hyun berada di samping dirinya.

" hyung, dimana handphoneku?"

Tanya Hyun Woo.

" di atas nakas kamarmu."

Hyun Woo langsung melesat pergi ke dalam kamarnya.

_Apakah sesakit itu?_

_._

_._

" kau tidak berkirim pesan dengan Hyun Woo?"

Tanya manajer Soo Hyun saat melihat Soo Hyun yang kini kembali memandangi pantulan wajah nya di cermin.

" tidak, mungkin dia sedang mendengar lagu baru Taeyang, aku merekomendasikan pada nya."

Jawab Soo Hyun sembari membenarkan kembali rambut nya.

" kau itu, sok sok-an merekomendasikan lagu, kau tahu apa isi lagu itu?"

Tanya sang manajer menjitak pelan kepala Soo Hyun. Soo Hyun menarik kursi yang di duduki nya agar berbalik ke belakang, melihat kearah sang manajer.

" memang nya lagu itu menceritakan apa?"

Tanya Soo Hyun.

" ahh, lagu itu lagu ballad, benar benar menyayat hati, itu menceritakan sang lelaki yang meminta maaf karena terlalu banyak menyakiti pasangan nya denga bersikap egois dan ingin melepas pasangan nya."

Wajah Soo Hyun memucat sempurna.

" astaga, Hyun! Wajah mu pucat, apa kau sakit?"

Soo Hyun benar benar blank saat ini.

" ASTAGA! HYUNG! BAHAYA!"

Sang manajer hanya bisa menutup telinganya saat mendengar teriakan Soo Hyun.

" ada apa?"

" aku bilang pada Hyun Woo bahwa lagu itu pas untuk menggambarkan-

**Ping**

-kisah kita."

Soo Hyun langsung lemas saat melihat telpon pintar nya yang baru saja menerima pesan baru. Itu pasti dari Hyun Woo.

**Fr : Chubby Lee**

**Apakah sesakit itu?**

" astaga, ini salah paham, dia salah paham, bukan itu maksud ku, aduh bagaimana ini, aduh kenapa dia berfikir seperti itu? Aduh, gaw-"

" Ya! Kim Soo Hyun! Ada apa?"

Soo Hyun menatap memelas kepada sang manajer Hyung.

" Hyung aku bilang pada Hyun Woo bahwa lagu itu pas untuk kita."

Jelas Soo Hyun.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

" BWAHAHAHA."

Soo Hyun semakin terlihat menyedihkan saat sang manajer malah menertawakan nya.

" astaga Soo Hyun, ini pertama kali nya aku memanaje artis yang sok tahu sepertimu.'

Ujar sang manajer yang kini berhasil menahan tawa nya.

" cepat telpon Hyun Woo sekarang."

Soo Hyun langsung menyambar telpon pintar nya dan langsung mendial nomor telpon Hyun Woo.

**Tuut.. tuut..**

**.**

**Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, silahkan coba be-**

" dia tak mengangkat telponku."

Ujar Soo Hyun yang semakin bingung harus bagaimana.

" sudah, lebih baik sekarang segera selesaikan jadwalmu, besok kau free, kau bisa menemui Hyun Woo."

" baiklah."

Jawab Soo Hyun dengan lemas.

.

.

" Hyun Woo, handphonemu berdering."

Teriak sang manajer dari dapur apartement Hyun Woo. Hyun Woo mengambil telpon pintar nya dari atas meja, dan terlihat lah nama Soo Hyun di layar telpon nya, dengan malas, Hyun Woo malah mematikan handphone nya.

" Hyung, aku akan tidur, kalau mau pulang, pulang saja, tapi jangan lupa matikan lampunya."

" Iya."

.

.

Hyun Woo masih ingat bahwa semalam sebelum tidur, ia menutup jendelanya dan juga menutup gorden nya, tapi kenapa sekarang jendela itu terbuka lebar sehingga membuat Hyun Woo terusik tidur nya karena sinar matahari.

Hyun Woo yang masih mengumpulkan jiwa nya memilih mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang, menyenderkan punggung nya pada tumpukan bantal. Hyun Woo mendengar suara seperti orang memasak di luar kamar nya, mungkin di dapur.

" siapa yang memasak? Apa manajer Hyung menginap?"

Hyun Woo bangkit dari ranjang nya dan berjalan kearah dapur.

" Soo Hyun Hyung? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Tanya Hyun Woo yang mengernyitkan kening nya saat melihat Soo Hyun yang berkutat dengan peralatan dapur dan bahan masakan di rumah nya.

" ahh, Hyunie, kau sudah bangun? Tadi aku membuka jendelamu agar udara pagi yang segar masuk ke kamarmu."

Hyun Woo mengangguk kan kepala nya, ternyata Soo Hyun yang telah membukakan jendela nya.

" aku memasak nasi goreng Kimchi, kau mau?"

Hyun Woo mengangguk kan kepala nya, memilih menunggu Soo Hyun menyelesaikan masakan nya dan ia duduk di kursi.

" cha, sudah selesai."

Ujar Soo Hyun, membawa dua buah piring berisi nasi goreng Kimchi kehadapan Hyun Woo.

" seperti nya enak."

Gumam Hyun Woo sembari mencium aroma masakan Soo Hyun.

" ahh yaa, masalah yang kemarin, apakah sesakit itu berada di sampingku?"

Soo Hyun menghela nafas nya, sebelum ia sampai di apartement Hyun Woo, ia sudah yakin Hyun Woo pasti menanyakan tentang ini.

" dengarkan aku."

Hyun Woo yang sedari tadi lebih memilih melihat makanan di hadapn nya kali ini memandang Soo Hyun yang berada di hadapan nya.

" maafkan kebodohanku."

Hyun Woo mengernyitkan kening nya saat mendengar ucapan Soo Hyun.

" mwo?"

Chup

Hyun Woo mengerjapkan mata nya blank saat Soo Hyun tiba tiba saja mengecup bibir nya.

" dengarkan aku dan jangan menyela.

Kemarin kau salah paham, aku hanya merindukanmu dan aku ingin sekali merekomendasikan sebuah lagu yang bisa mengingatkanmu padaku, aku tanya pada manajer Hyung dan dia berkata bahwa lagu itu sedang banyak di sukai, jadi aku merekomendasikan itu padamu, maafkan aku."

Hyun Woo menatap Soo Hyun, apa orang yang berada di hadapan nya itu benar benar Soo Hyun?

" sungguh percayalah padaku, saat aku mendengar judulnya, kukira lagu itu menceritakan seseorang yang merindukan pasangan nya."

Terang Soo Hyun lagi, Hyun Woo tersenyum manis melihat kekasih tampan nya yang tampak sedang menyesal.

" terima kasih kau sudah mau menjelaskan, aku senang kau menjelaskan tentang yang semalam."

Kali ini Soo Hyun yang mengernyitkan kening nya mendengar ucapan Hyun Woo.

" saat kau menjelaskan suatu kesalah pahaman kepada pasanganmu, berarti kau tidak ingin kehilangan pasanganmu. Dan berarti, Kim Soo Hyun tak ingin kehilangan Lee Hyun Woo."

Hyun Woo menjelaskan nya sembari tersenyum dengan manis nya.

" yaa, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu."

Dan setelah mengucapkan kata itu, Soo Hyun menarik tengkuk Hyun Woo, membawa Hyun Woo kedalam ciuman memabukkan yang selalu Soo Hyun buat khusus dengan Hyun Woo.

Hyun Woo mencengkeram kerah baju Soo Hyun saat ia rasa ia butuh oksigen, membiarkan Soo Hyun memeluk nya saat mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka.

" apa kau selalu berciuman seperti tadi dengan aktris lain?"

Tanya Hyun Woo.

" yaa, tapi sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, setelah bertemu denganmu aku lebih menyukai melakukan nya bersama mu."

.

.

END

Huaaaa, debut fict Illa yang gaje pun selesai, yoo jan lupa di review yaa (/^0^)/


End file.
